Siblings Fight
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU! Elemental Siblings, No Super Power. SEKUEL dari Siblings Chaos. Pertengkaran di antara saudara merupakan hal yang wajar, karena setiap orang mempunyai pola pikir yang berbeda. Dan bagaimana si kembar Boboiboy bersaudara bertengkar satu sama lain? Silahkan dibaca sendiri. Sinopsis gaje. No romance, hanya brotherly love. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semuanya ^^**

**Jujur, awalnya aku nggak yakin mau buat sekuel dari Siblings Chaos. Karena, meskipun hanya dipikirkan dalam waktu beberapa hari, plot Siblings Chaos benar-benar matang. Nggak mudah untuk bikin fanfic dengan level yang sama. Dan ada yang bilang, sekuel itu cenderung lebih jelek, bener kan? Hahaha...**

**Beberapa side story atau spin off udah kubuat, contohnya Deep Breaths dan Platonic Relationship. **

**Akhirnya aku nemu tema untuk sekuelnya. Nggak bakal sebagus yang pertama, tapi bagus lah kalau masih bisa dinikmati ^^**

**Oh ya, anggap aja Platonic Relationship itu cerita terpisah. Kalian bisa menikmati fanfic ini secara netral, meskipun ada hints pairing tapi pasti sangat-sangat samar. Bagi yang suka shonen-ai, silahkan aja, meski akan sangat kuharapkan nggak fangirlingan di review, hahaha...**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**Warning: AU, No Super Power, No Pairing, Elemental Siblings, Brotherly Love (but not in romantical way), miss typo, nama karakter suka ketuker**

**Disclaimer: Monsta? Animonsta? Studionya punya Animonsta kan? Udahlah lupakan aja, yang penting Boboiboy bukan punyaku**

* * *

**Siblings Fight**

**Chapter 1: World War Third**

Manusia diciptakan di dunia dengan beragam perbedaan. Mulai dari ras, bangsa, agama hingga kesukaan ataupun sifat. Di antara perbedaan itu sangat mudah terciptanya pertentangan. Karena setiap manusia memiliki cara berpikir sendiri yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti seluruhnya oleh orang lain.

Namun, agar bisa hidup bersama, karena bagaimana pun manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, maka manusia juga belajar untuk mengerti perbedaan tersebut. Agar bisa muncul perdamaian dan kesejahteraan.

Tapi, memang yang namanya pertentangan, perseteruan, pertengkaran atau hal-hal semacam itu bukanlah hal yang sepenuhnya buruk. Karena memang bagi anak kembar identik yang memiliki DNA sama persis, tapi secara individual mereka tetap orang yang berbeda. Wajar bila terjadi ketidaksepahaman.

Di dunia ini, pertengkaran saudara adalah hal yang wajar, sewajar matahari terbit dari timur.

Hanya saja...

IoI

Di sebuah rumah di Pulau Rintis, terdapat sebuah rumah yang terkenal dengan keributannya oleh tetangga sekitar. Karena sudah terbiasa, semua tetangga terlatih untuk menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas ataupun earphone.

Begitu pula penghuni rumah itu sendiri.

Saudara kembar paling muda yang menghuni rumah itu tidak menampakkan reaksi ketika mendengar keributan yang pastinya berasal dari kedua kakaknya.

"Bruk! Brak!"

Namanya Gempa Boboiboy, biasa dipanggil Gempa. Merupakan murid SMP Pulau Rintis kelas dua. Menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS dan ikut klub tinju.

"Dak! Gedubrak!"

Gempa menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca. Wajahnya mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya, ia mendengar suara yang jatuh berulang kali seperti ini.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya juga mendengar suara-suara teriakan, namun tidak jelas karena terhalang dinding dan pintu.

"Brak! Prang!"

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, sang adik kembar paling muda segera melesat keluar kamar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah ada pencuri masuk ke rumahnya dan ia baru sadar sekarang.

Namun, yang ia lihat membuat matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

"KAK HALI BRENGSEK!"

"Buk!"

"APA!? KAMU DULUAN YANG MULAI!"

"Duak!"

"IYA, TAPI KAN NGGAK GITU JUGA!"

"Brak!"

Gempa merasakan otaknya berhenti bekerja beberapa saat. Ia melihat kedua saudara kembarnya, Taufan dan Halilintar, sedang berkelahi di ruang tengah. Sebuah vas yang pecah tidak mereka hiraukan. Wajah mereka babak belur dan penuh peluh, tapi juga amarah.

Taufan dan Halilintar berseteru itu biasa. Bagiakan minyak yang tidak bisa bersatu dengan air, sifat mereka memang sering bertabrakan, hanya saja...

Bagaimana Halilintar memukul Taufan di hidungnya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai membuatnya terhempas.

Bagaimana Taufan menendang Halilintar hingga sang kembaran terpental.

Biasanya, reflek paling umum dari manusia ketika melihat pertengkaran adalah lari, melerai atau menonton. Tapi, Gempa yang memang lemah menghadapi hal-hal tidak terduga, butuh waktu lama untuk bereaksi.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN!"

Ia segera melompat ke antara kedua saudaranya. Tapi, bagaikan Gempa seperti makhluk tembus pandang, Taufan tetap menerjang. Memaksa Gempa untuk menahan saudara kembarnya itu.

"MINGGIR!"

Jarang sekali Taufan menaikkan suaranya, bahkan saat berteriak senang pun tidak sekencang ini. Baru kali ini Gempa menerima gertakkan keras dari Taufan, namun sang adik sudah menguatkan hati untuk tetap berada di tempat.

"Nggak! Kalian harus berhenti! Ini ada apa sebenarnya?" Gempa mendorong Taufan menjauh, Halilintar yang baru saja bangkit meludahkan sebagian darah yang ada di mulutnya ke lantai. Sang adik paling mudah bahkan tidak mempedulikan hal sepele macam itu sekarang.

"Dia duluan yang mulai," kata Halilintar.

"Apa!? Kak Hali duluan yang ngebanting aku ke lantai!" seru Taufan.

Gempa memandang ke duanya. Ia bisa membayangkan adegan bagaimana Taufan mengerjai Halilintar seperti biasa, kemudian kakak tertua itu akan memberikan hukuman pada kakak kedua. Itu sudah biasa, tapi kenapa mereka bertengkar hebat sekarang?

"Terus, masalahnya?" tanya Gempa, berusaha mencari titik terang. Taufan mengernyit padanya, jelas marah karena Gempa tidak paham.

"Aku tuh capek! Capek! Kak Hali ringan tangan banget sih! Nggak bisa diajak bercanda!" omel Taufan, menunjuk kakaknya itu.

"Oh ya? Kamu sendiri, nggak mau berhenti ngerjain aku setiap hari! Emangnya aku nggak capek!" balas Halilintar.

Gempa mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya, mulai paham dimana masalahnya.

"Udah, pokoknya berhenti. Di sini nggak ada yang salah atau bener, sekarang kalian berdua harus minta maaf terus baikan," tegur Gempa.

Kedua kakaknya itu saling pandang, kali ini dengan penuh amarah. Tidak ada wajah jahil atau sekedar kesal. Keduanya benar-benar marah dengan satu sama lain.

"Dia duluan yang mulai, ngapain aku harus minta maaf!?" tolak Halilintar.

"Kak Hali duluan yang ngebanting aku! Aku juga nggak mau minta maaf!" seru Taufan.

Gempa memandang keduanya dengan khawatir. Sepanjang mereka hidup bersama selama 14 tahun, baru kali ini keduanya bertengkar sehebat ini. _Sparring_ tidak dihitung, karena itu berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama tanpa ada rasa dendam dan kesal.

Tapi baru kali ini, kedua kembaran Boboiboy itu berkelahi serius seperti ini.

Sebelum Gempa bisa menawarkan solusi yang lain. Halilintar sudah membuang muka dan segera beralih menuju pintu depan.

"Kak Halilintar mau kemana?" Gempa jengah melihat kakaknya itu hendak pergi meski masalah belum selesai.

"Lari."

Dan Halilintar pun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Huh! Dasar resek!" oceh Taufan, membuang muka dan segera berlalu ke lantai dua.

Tinggalah Gempa sendiri di ruang tengah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

IoI

Manusia biasanya hidup di dalam rutinitas. Tidur, bangun, makan, sekolah, bermain. Semuanya memiliki rutinitas masing-masing, dan kadang rutinitas itulah yang bisa disebut sebagai 'damai'. Ketika rutinitas itu terganggu, maka akan muncul 'kekacauan'.

Tapi, manusia juga mudah jenuh dengan rutinitas. Dimana, kadang damai bukanlah sesuatu yang disyukuri tapi malah dihancurkan.

Setidaknya Taufan merasa ia memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk marah pada Halilintar.

Rasanya tidak ada sesuatu yang salah pada hari ini. Hari Minggu dimana waktunya semua orang bersantai, ia mengerjai Halilintar seperti biasa. Hanya memberikan garam ke dalam jus Halilintar. Jus buah tersebut buatan Gempa yang biasa dibuat dalam jumlah banyak dan disimpan di lemari es.

Garam tidak beracun dan bisa dicerna manusia. Ia bukan adik kejam yang akan meracuni saudaranya dengan air sabun atau hal-hal semacam itu. Karena itu, ketika ia tertawa melihat Halilintar yang kalang kabut dan memuntahkan jusnya, ia sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia dibanting ke lantai.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Ia kemudian bingung kenapa kakaknya itu sangat ringan tangan padanya, sebenarnya kepada semua orang kecuali wanita dan anak kecil, tapi hanya Taufan yang menerima kekerasan secara rutin.

Karena itu ia tidak terima. Dan menendang Halilintar.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bertengkar hebat. Atau lebih tepatnya, berkelahi hebat.

Taufan meringis saat ia mencuci wajahnya. Ia cemberut menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin wastafel. Wajahnya yang tampan babak belur sekarang. Sebelah matanya lebam, hidungnya memar dan berdarah dan sebelah pipinya bengkak.

Saat ia menarik ke atas kaus yang ia kenakan, ia meraba banyak memar hadiah dari Halilintar.

"Duh... besok pasti bakal ditanyain nih...," Taufan mengeluh.

IoI

Setiap orang punya pola pikir berbeda dan setiap manusia mempunyai hak asasi. Tapi, ada aturan yang membatasi sejauh apa hak yang didapatkan setiap orang.

Halilintar tidak tahu apakah namanya 'candaan' Taufan itu masuk dalam aturan undang-undang. Tapi, baginya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua 'candaan' adiknya yang tidak lucu itu.

Setiap hari ia harus menerima semua itu, berulang kali ia menghukum adiknya agar ia jera, tapi sepertinya Taufan tidak mengenal kata jera.

Jujur Halilintar mulai kehabisan ide untuk menghajar Taufan tanpa meninggalkan luka permanen. Segala macam kuncian tubuh sudah ia praktikan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat kembarannya itu jera.

Baru saja ia selesai memukul samsak sampai berkeringat, saat selesai mandi dan hendak meminum jus miliknya yang sudah jadi asin, tentu ia merasa marah.

Karena itu, hari ini ia membanting Taufan ke lantai. Ia tidak memikirkan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah. Taufan sudah sangat sering jatuh, efek samping dari hobinya bermain skateboard dan trik-trik berbahaya.

Lagipula, ia tidak membantingnya terlalu keras, setidaknya tidak dihempaskan sampai dinding.

Makanya, Halilintar sangat kaget saat Taufan menendangnya. Ia terbiasa menerima teriakan minta ampun dari Taufan, ataupun tangisan air mata buaya sambil berseru kalau dirinya jahat. Tapi, baru kali ini Taufan benar-benar melawan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Halilintar melawan balik.

Itu insting bertahan hidup.

Sang kembaran tertua berhenti berlari dan melap peluhnya. Ia tidak peduli pandangan heran orang-orang padanya. Wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam pasti sangat menyolok di siang bolong seperti ini. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa sangat marah dan harus menyalurkan seluruh adrenalin yang tersisa agar bisa tenang untuk melewati hari ini tanpa meledak lagi.

IoI

"Kak Halilintar, makan..."

Gempa memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup di depan wajahnya sambil menanti jawaban atau kemunculan kakak kembarnya.

"Nanti aja."

Itulah balasannya. Gempa mendesah dan akhirnya berbalik dengan lemas menuju dapur. Ia melihat Taufan sedang mengambil lauk pauk. Wajahnya yang babak belur sudah diobati sendiri dan untuk kali ini, di wajah kakak keduanya itu tidak ada senyuman.

"Ah Gempa, aku makan di kamar ya," katanya, ketika bertemu wajah dengan Gempa.

Sang adik tidak bisa protes, jadi ia hanya mengangguk. Taufan pun segera berlalu.

Dengan rasa risau, akhirnya Gempa mengambil sendiri porsi makanan untuknya kemudian duduk di meja makan seorang diri.

Sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan cara agar kedua saudaranya berbaikan. Tapi, ia sadar kalau yang bisa ia lakukan sangat terbatas. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, kecuali mereka meminta bantuannya.

Sang adik menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sambil memandang kursi kosong di sekitarnya.

Sejak dulu, orang tua mereka mendidik mereka untuk mengusahakan makan bersama. Sesibuk apapun, setidak nafsu apapun, makan bersama adalah waktu yang baik untuk melewati waktu bersama. Meski dalam keadaan terpecah dan jauh antara satu sama lain, mereka masih berusaha menyempatkan makan bersama.

Gempa mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Kali ini, ia tidak merasa nafsu untuk makan dan mengunyah rasanya menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan.

Sang adik termuda berharap semua ini akan cepat selesai.

IoI

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

Taufan menatap Ying. Ia sudah lelah menerima pertanyaan itu sejak pagi. Ia tahu, wajahnya babak belur bukan pemandangan umum. Muncul dengan satu atau dua perban di tubuh atau wajahnya bukan hal aneh, tapi wajahnya babak belur seperti habis tawuran memang tidak biasa.

"Berantem sama Kak Hali," jawab Taufan singkat.

"Tumben sampe parah gitu," komentar Ying.

Taufan duduk dengan raut wajah kusut. "Bukan urusanmu."

Ying mengerjap terkejut dan Taufan tidak mau peduli. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum ataupun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, wajar rasanya sikapnya jadi sedikit ketus. Lagipula, tersenyum terasa sakit karena pipinya memar.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega melihat wajah kebingungan Gempa yang terjebak di antara dirinya dan Halilintar. Tapi, ia ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya juga bisa marah. Biasanya selama ini, Taufan yang selalu mengalah bila bertengkar dengan Halilintar.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak mau kalah dan minta maaf duluan.

Untuk kali ini, ia ingin Halilintar duluan yang meminta maaf.

IoI

"Kamu habis ngapain lagi?"

Halilintar berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu, lebih memilih untuk menaruh tas di mejanya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Berantem sama kakak kelas?"

Halilintar membuka tasnya dan mencari dimana handphonenya berada beserta earphone kesayangannya. Dua benda yang bisa memberikan ilusi kalau ia sedang sendiri dan membantunya untuk tidak mendengarkan suara di sekitarnya.

Ia mendengar Yaya mendengus dan akhirnya menyerah.

Dengan gerak reflek, Halilintar membuka aplikasi musik kemudian memilih lagu kesukaannya. Ia tidak percaya telinganya agak sakit saat dipasangi earphone. Pasti karena Taufan menendang sisi kepalanya kemarin. Untung tidak sampai berdenging ataupun berdarah.

Halilintar menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sambil mengalun musik ia memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Taufan, yang jelas ia tidak mau minta maaf.

IoI

"Halilintar sama Taufan kenapa?"

Gempa menoleh pada Yaya, melihat gadis berkerudung pink itu tampak khawatir. Sang Ketua OSIS hanya mendesah panjang.

Banyak orang yang heran dengan pemandangan dua kembaran Boboiboy babak belur. Tapi, keduanya terkenal sebagai biang onar sehingga tidak begitu banyak yang peduli. Memang keduanya luka atau babak belur itu bukan berita baru. Hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka yang menyadari keduanya babak belur di saat yang sama lah yang ganjil.

"Berantem," jawabnya singkat.

"Sampai babak belur gitu?" tanya Yaya lagi. Kali ini Gempa hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Kok bisa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Gempa mengernyit, mulai merasa kalau gadis di sampingnya ini terlalu ingin tahu dan ikut campur. Moodnya jelek sejak pagi, pasti terpengaruh mood kedua kakaknya yang juga sama jeleknya.

Yaya pasti menyadari perubahan ekspresi Gempa, jadi ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Maaf ya, aku cuma khawatir sama kalian bertiga. Nggak biasanya, Halilintar sama Taufan berantem separah itu. Kamu juga, tumben bikin catatannya berantakan kemana-mana."

Gempa tersentak, baru sadar kalau laporan yang sedang ia tulis dengan tangan tak bisa dibaca. Bahkan banyak kalimat yang justru tertulis di meja karena ia terus melamun.

"Yah habisnya...," Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi, ia tak suka dengan pertengkaran kedua saudaranya. Apalagi, ia yang terjebak di tengah-tengah.

"Tenang aja, aku percaya, mereka pasti cepet baikan," hibur Yaya.

Ironis rasanya mendengar hiburan macam itu dari orang yang tidak sedekat itu dengan kedua kakaknya dibandingkan Gempa. Sang Ketua OSIS menggeleng, entah kenapa sejak tadi ia terus berburuk sangka dan berpikiran sarkartis.

"Iya, makasih."

Senyum yang ia sugingkan tidak tulus, tapi Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.

IoI

Bertengkar adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Bisa dikatakan, dalam sudut pandang berbeda, pertengkaran sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sebagai fase yang melambangkan kedekatan sebuah hubungan. Karena, orang yang baru saja mengenal, tidak akan bertengkar begitu saja. Kecuali kalau tindakan kriminal, itu lain ceritanya.

Gempa pun paham akan hal tersebut. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan marah pada orang pada ia kenal. Saat merasa kesal, ia lebih memilih diam. Tapi, ia akan lebih leluasa marah pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Ia juga tahu, Taufan jarang sekali marah. Bukannya jarang sih, lebih tepatnya kakak keduanya itu jarang marah sampai separah ini.

Halilintar juga, ia mudah membenci atau tidak suka dengan orang. Tapi, baru kali ini Gempa melihat kakaknya marah selama ini. Kakaknya yang biasanya lebih mirip petasan itu, sekali meledak, selesai, kali ini tampaknya tidak selesai begitu saja.

Baru kali ini Gempa merasa sedih dengan keheningan yang menghantui rumahnya. Membuatnya merindukan kebisingan dan keributan dari kedua kakaknya yang selama ini selalu tak pernah ia syukuri.

"Kak Taufan."

Gempa bersyukur kakaknya itu mau mempause game yang sedang ia mainkan dan akhirnya menoleh padanya.

"Mau marah sampai kapan?" tanya Gempa, pertanyaan tersebut ditanyakan dengan nada lembut agar kakaknya tidak merasa tersinggung.

Wajah Taufan menjadi kecut dan kembali menoleh pada layar televisi.

"Sampai Kak Hali minta maaf."

Gempa duduk di sofa di sebelah kakaknya, menatap saudaranya itu sudah kembali memainkan gamenya.

"Kak Taufan kan tahu, Kak Halilintar nggak bakal semudah itu minta maaf," kata Gempa. Biasanya di antara mereka berdua, justru Taufan yang lebih mengerti sifat Halilintar. Tapi tampaknya untuk kali ini, hal itu tidak berlaku.

"Aku nggak mau ngalah terus," balas Taufan, matanya masih terpaku pada game yang ia mainkan.

Gempa mendengus. Pengertian tidak akan didapat bila kedua belah pihak keras kepala.

Taufan kembali mempause gamenya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada adiknya. "Tapi maaf ya, kamu jadi keseret juga, duh kasian deh...," katanya, tampaknya mulai kembali jadi Taufan yang biasa. Mungkin, ia tidak semarah kemarin. Gempa hanya bisa menyugingkan senyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Makanya cepet baikan," saran Gempa, dengan nada bercanda tapi niatnya serius. Taufan memutar matanya.

"Tergantung Kak Hali deh."

Gempa mendesah panjang. Ini tidak akan mudah.

IoI

"Kak Halilintar..."

Halilintar melirik pada adik termudanya. Ia menghentikan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya namun tidak melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Gempa mendesah panjang. "Mau marah sama Kak Taufan sampai kapan?" tanyanya.

Mata Halilintar menajam, namun Gempa tidak bergeming. Sudah terlatih untuk menerima tatapan macam itu dari kakaknya.

"Aku nggak mau minta maaf sama dia."

Seperti biasa, Halilintar memang _to the point_.

"Terus?" tanya Gempa. Haliintar memalingkan wajah dan menatap pekerjaan rumahnya.

Gempa menantikan jawaban namun tak kunjung datang. Sang adik tahu, biasanya kemarahan kakaknya akan meredam sendiri. Tapi, Taufan tidak akan mau minta maaf duluan dan Halilintar bahkan tidak mau minta maaf.

Jika ada persamaan di antara ketiga kembar Boboiboy, mereka bertiga sama-sama keras kepala. Hanya Gempa yang tahu dimana saatnya ia harus keras kepala dan saat dimana ia harus mengalah.

"Aku kan sedih sendirian terus."

Bicara dengan Halilintar memang lebih baik secara jujur, tepat dan lugas, meskipun terasa memalukan.

Halilintar menoleh pada Gempa, ekspresi wajahnya tampak melunak.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, sini bantuin aku kerjain PR bahasa inggris," kata Halilintar, menggeser bukunya.

Andai ini kartun, Gempa pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai. Kan bukan itu yang dia maksud...

Namun, sang adik hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ya udah sini kubantuin."

IoI

Ketika manusia jenuh, ada kalanya keluar dari rutinitas. Tapi cepat atau lambat, manusia harus kembali kepada rutinitas semula atau membentu rutinitas baru untuk mendapatkan 'damai' dalam hidup.

Halilintar tahu, ia sendiri mulai merasakan kesedihan karena hidupnya terlalu sepi beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada candaan Taufan, karena adiknya itu masih marah dengannya. Kalau diumpamakan sebagai perang, mungkin seperti Perang Dunia ke 3.

Meski sekarang sedang dalam gencatan senjata dan sedang bersitegang meski tanpa baku tembak.

"Masih belum baikan juga?"

"Bawel!"

Yaya memutar matanya dan Halilintar berharap gadis menyebalkan akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku nggak pernah berantem kayak gitu sama adikku sih, jadi nggak tahu gimana rasanya...," komentar teman sekelasnya itu.

"Siapa yang nanya?" balas Halilintar sarkartis.

Tapi seakan tidak mendengar Halilintar, atau mungkin memang karena sudah sangat terbiasa, Yaya tetap berbicara. "Ah tapi... ibuku pernah cerita. Ibu kan punya kakak laki-laki. Katanya jahil juga. Pernah nakut-nakutin ibuku pakai mukena warna putih malam-malam, pura-pura jadi hantu terus ibuku nangis jerit-jerit. Hihihi..."

Halilintar sedang tidak mood mendengarkan kisah orang lain. Tapi, karena baterai handphonenya sudah habis, ia tidak bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan mau tak mau mendengarkan cerita Yaya.

"Kata ibu, itu caranya paman nunjukin rasa sayang. Katanya, karena paman gemas sama ibu, makanya senang menjahilinya, gitu," tandas Yaya.

Halilintar hanya diam. Dalam hati, bukannya ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu, Taufan memang jahil. Tapi ia tahu, adiknya itu tidak sebodoh kelihatannya. Karena, sejahil apapun, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal berbahaya yang bisa mencelakai orang.

Jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lihat di film jaman dulu, bagaimana nakalnya seorang bocah laki-laki, memompa air sabun ke mulut kakaknya yang pura-pura tidur, Taufan bukan adik yang seperti itu.

Ia tahu kapan harus berhenti, apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan apa yang aman untuk dilakukan.

Dan lagi, semua itu caranya menunjukkan rasa sayang. Terdengar _twisted_ dan sampai sekarang pun, Halilintar masih belum bisa mengerti.

Tapi... mungkin gencatan senjata ini harus segera dihentikan...

IoI

Taufan berhenti meluncur di atas papan skateboardnya, ia menatap klub karate yang sedang latihan di lapangan. Dan tentu saja, kakak kembarnya ada di sana.

Halilintar yang sabuk hitam, sedang berlatih seorang diri. Jurus-jurus yang ia praktekan, tanpa lawan tanding, justru seperti sebuah koreografi tarian. Hanya saja sangat mematikan, Taufan tahu betul soal itu.

Sementara anggota lain sedang _sparring_ satu sama lain.

"Kakakmu kayaknya kalau latihan sendiri terus."

Taufan terkejut melihat Ying yang mendadak muncul di sebelahnya, memakai baju olahraga, mungkin baru selesai klub.

"Iya, dia kalau _sparring_ nggak bisa nahan diri sih," komentar Taufan mendengus. Yang sabuk hitam di klub karate hanya Halilintar dan ketua klub karate. Tapi, ketua klubnya sekalipun masih punya akal untuk tidak bertarung dengan Halilintar.

"Terus, kalau mau tanding kompetisi gimana?" tanya Ying merasa heran.

"Ya... dia sih udah punya bakat bela diri gitu, jadi nggak masalah," jawab Taufan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, cuma dia yang jadi teman _sparring_ Halilintar. Meski tentu saja, ia melakukannya dengan sangat terpaksa dan penuh dengan peringatan pada kakaknya apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan.

Hanya beberapa kali saja, terutama sebelum kompetisi tingkat final.

"Hm... kalau dilihat kasian deh," komentar Ying.

"Kalau mau, sana jadi lawan _sparring_nya," canda Taufan. Teman sekelasnya itu segera memukul pundaknya.

"Enak aja, ntar aku jadi dendeng dong."

"Kak Hali nggak kasar sama cewek kok," kata Taufan kemudian tertawa.

Dalam hati, ia tahu, meski ringan tangan, kakaknya itu tidak pernah meninggalkan luka permanen. Ia bahkan tak pernah memelilintir lengan kanan Taufan, yang dulu sendinya pernah bergeser karena jatuh jadi ligamennya sudah lepas dan sangat mudah untuk bergeser kembali.

Saat bertengkar hebat kemarin pun, lengan kanan Taufan tidak luka sedikit pun.

Sang kembaran kedua meraba bahu kanannya, merasakan dimana sendi di antara dua tulang dapat digeser dengan mudah.

Kadang, Taufan juga memikirkan, kalau sebenarnya hukuman yang Halilintar berikan padanya mungkin semacam latihan bela diri. Karena, kakaknya itu tidak punya teman _sparring_ dan tentu saja, tidak bisa main menghajar orang seenaknya.

Mungkin... sebaiknya pertengkaran ini dihentikan...

IoI

"Kak Hali?"

Halilintar menoleh, melihat Taufan turun dari papan skateboardnya. Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Taufan memanggilnya juga.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk.

Untuk kali ini ada atmosfer canggung di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka bisa diam seperti ini tanpa ada perkelahian verbal, kecuali saat sedang makan, menonton tv atau tidur.

"Maaf."

Keduanya terkejut saat menyadari kalau mereka mengatakan itu berbarengan.

Taufan mendengus menahan tawa. "Kak Hali dulu, silahkan."

Halilintar menatap tajam padanya namun kemudian melunak. "Aku udah keterlaluan ngebanting kamu waktu itu."

Taufan bisa melihat sedikit rasa bersalah dari mata kakaknya yang tanpa ekpresi itu.

Sang adik mengangguk. Ia setuju soal yang satu itu. "Aku juga, sebenarnya sih udah biasa ngerjain Kak Hali kayak gitu, cuma Kak Hali waktu itu lagi capek ya? Maaf ya."

Halilintar mendengus. Untuk kali ini, bisa melihat kalau Taufan merasa bersalah, bukan permintaan maaf main-main yang sering ia lakukan. Kali ini, lebih tulus meski nadanya agak bercanda.

"Makanya jangan ngerjain orang mulu."

Taufan tersenyum jahil. "Kak Hali bukannya merasa kehilangan kalau nggak aku kerjain?" candanya.

Kembaran tertua Boboiboy tersentak dan Taufan tertawa karena merasa tebakannya benar.

"Apa maksudmu!?" seru Halilintar, lebih untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Haha... Kak Hali jujur aja deh...," goda Taufan menjadi-jadi, rindu dengan saat seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini, hidupnya terlalu datar. Ternyata memang, ia butuh ketegangan seperti ini. Kayak iklan televisi itu. _Life is never flat!_

"Apa!?"

Dan Taufan pun berlari dikejar Halilintar. Dan ketika bertemu dengan Gempa yang baru saja hendak mau masuk rumah, Taufan menarik adiknya itu untuk menghalanginya dari amukan sang kakak.

"Eh, kenapa lagi ini?" Gempa kebingungan

"Hehe, coba tangkep aku kalau bisa!" goda Taufan.

"Ke sini kamu! Dasar pengecut!"

Gempa bingung, ditarik dan diputar oleh Taufan dan harus berhadapan dengan Halilintar yang marah dan sedang berusaha menarik Taufan yang ada di belakang punggung Gempa.

Lama kelamaan, sang adik hanya ikut tersenyum, sadar kalau kedua kakaknya sudah kembali normal. Meski sekarang ia ikut terseret dalam kekonyolan kedua kakaknya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dong," keluh Gempa, berusaha melarikan diri namun Taufan mengejarnya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Kan kamu kasian dari kemaren ditinggal sendiri terus," kata Taufan, menolak pergi dari punggung Gempa.

"Taufan! Lepasin Gempa!" seru Halilintar, berusaha menarik Taufan namun terus terhalang Gempa.

"Nggak gini juga kan maksudnya," keluh Gempa, namun akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Akhirnya Halilintar berhasil menarik hoodie jaket Taufan dan memaksanya melepaskan Gempa. "Kena kamu sekarang...," Halilintar merasa puas. Taufan tersenyum nervous dan Gempa hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"ADUH! AMPUN KAK HALI!"

Akhirnya, ketiganya kembali ke rutinitas semula.

Pertengkaran di antara saudara memang sangat wajar. Namun, ada baiknya melihat dari sisi lain selain terus memendam amarah dan kemudian memberikan pengertian. Karena, setelah bertengkar, harus berbaikan.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Nah begini aku baru seneng. Akhirnya, bisa menulis fanfic yang punya makna lagi ^^**

**Adegan minta maafnya cuma bentar, terus langsung berantem lagi ya, kurang ngena, hahahaha...**

**Ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri. Kakakku jahil kayak Taufan, suatu hari aku nggak tahan lagi dan nampar dia, terus dia balik marah. Hahaha, kacau banget**

**Sedangkan, cerita soal ibu Yaya yang dikerjai kakaknya, itu dari temenku. Waktu itu aku narik kesimpulan, namanya kakak laki-laki kebanyakan cenderung jahil sama adiknya ya. Ada yang bilang juga, main gulat di antara saudara laki-laki itu udah biasa...**

**Yah dulu juga aku main perang bantal sama kakakku sih, sampai kepalaku pusing**

**Sedangkan adegan Gempa diputer dan ikut keseret antara Halilintar dan Taufan, terinspirasi dari drama Kill Me, Heal Me episode 1. **

**Pada awalnya jujur, aku ragu banget mau bikin ini sekuel. Secara, yang bikin Elemental sibilngs kan banyak sekarang, malah banyak yang bikin 5. Hebat banget kan? Aku masih belum tahu sifat Air sih. Terus, 5 anak kembar kayak heboh banget... mikirnya jadi pusing sendiri**

**Tapi, akhirnya aku putuskan buat nulis juga. Karena... hahaha... aku baru tahu kalau ada yang ngerepost Siblings Chaos di facebook. Uhm... ok lah, itu bukan hal baru, jadi nggak begitu kaget. Cuma jadi geli sendiri pas nemu fanart dari Siblings Chaos. Andai mau bilang ke aku, kasih tahu gitu, aku nggak bakal marah, malah seneng kok...**

**Jujur, aku nggak tahu sebelumnya... apa fanficku yang lain juga ada ya? Aku pernahnya bikin fanart dari fanfic orang, bukan sebaliknya. **

**Jadi, karena seneng sendiri, ternyata fanficku Siblings Chaos cukup happening ya di fandom ini *baru sadar sekarang?**

**Sekuel ini seperti ucapan terima kasih, buat orang-orang itu (siapa?)**

**Kalau banyak yang suka, bakal kulanjutin. Kan, baru Halilintar vs Taufan, masih ada yang lain kan ^^**

**Paling kira-kira 3 chapteran... tanpa bonus chapter. Memang masih butuh bonus chapter? Nggak kan ya? Elemental siblings fluff udah banyak banget...**

**Makanya aku butuh pendapat, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lagi galau sama tugas, mau tidur pun nggak bisa, terus inget perkataan Raditya Dika. Katanya "tuangkanlah kegalauanmu menjadi sebuah karya."**

**Akhirnya, aku nulis deh chapter 2 ini. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia review di chapter kemarin ^^**

**Silahkan menikmati chapter ke 2 ini**

**Chapter 2: Civil War Second**

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling misterius yang ada di muka bumi ini. Mulai dari pola pikir, hingga kesukaan masing-masing orang berbeda-beda. Sehingga, nilai sesuatu hukumnya subjektif, tergantung dari pendapat individu.

IoI

Para kembaran Boboiboy meski memiliki wajah, tinggi, hingga bentuk badan yang sama namun ketiganya memiliki bakat yang berbeda-beda.

Gempa dengan bakatnya menjadi seorang pemimpin (yang kadang ia tidak lakukan sepenuh hati, tapi semua pekerjaannya pasti selesai). Tak lupa bakatnya memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, jadi sampai saat ini semua si kembar Boboiboy bisa bertahan hidup meski sering ditinggal orang tua mereka bekerja.

Halilintar dengan bakatnya dalam hal bela diri (atau yang dengan senang hati diartikan Taufan sebagai bakat menjadi seorang pembunuh). Kekuatan fisiknya masuk kategori mengerikan. Serta otaknya yang sangat encer dalam hal berhitung (namun lemah dalam pelajaran hapalan) membuat nilai akademisnya tak pernah buruk.

Dan si anak tengah, Taufan, yang mungkin tidak semenonjol kedua saudaranya di sekolah, namun sesungguhnya memiliki segudang bakat yang sulit disebutkan satu persatu. Ia memiliki bakat dalam menguasai teknik gerak tubuh dan juga seni. Keseimbangan tubuhnya menyaingi keseimbangan seekor kucing, tak lupa juga tubuh yang lentur dan lincah.

Sayangnya, bakatnya itu dituangkan ke dalam olahraga ekstrim.

Gempa dan Halilintar tidak terkejut saat melihat Taufan pulang ke rumah dengan sekujur badan penuh luka. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah lengan kanannya di topang dengan kain.

"Kak Taufan kenapa?" tidak terkejut bukan berarti Gempa tidak khawatir.

Taufan dibantu berjalan oleh Gempa, akhirnya duduk di sofa.

"Hehe, tadi aku jatuh, terus sendi bahuku geser lagi," ucap Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya dia saja yang bisa tertawa sambil menceritakan bagaimana sendi bahunya bergeser. Bayangkan saja seseorang yang jatuh, kemudian lengannya tertekuk ke arah yang salah. Meski tidak ada darah, namun pemandangan macam itu salah satu pemandangan yang membuat siapapun merasa ngilu.

"Kok bisa jatuh?" tanya Gempa, wajahnya masih panik dan khawatir.

"Iya, aku kan lagi _bike parkour_..."

"_Bike parkour_?" untuk kali ini, Halilintar yang angkat bicara. Wajah maupun nada suaranya tidak panik atau khawatir seperti Gempa, karena jujur saja hal seperti ini memang tidak mengaggetkan.

"Kak Hali tahu _parkour_ kan?" tanya Taufan, dengan wajah 'aduh capek deh'.

Halilintar memicingkan matanya. "Tahu lah."

"Yang bisa lompat salto di tangga, lompat dari gedung ke gedung itu kan?" tanya Gempa. Ia tahu, selain bermain skateboard, Taufan juga termasuk mahir dalam _parkour_. Ia bisa memijakkan satu kaki ke dinding kemudian salto ke udara, seperti gerakan yang ada di film.

"Iya, nah, aku lagi belajar _bike parkour_. Mirip kayak atraksi sepeda yang biasa aku pelajari itu, cuma ini jadi aku _parkour_nya pake sepeda. Pas lagi nurunin tangga naik sepeda, aku jatuh," terang Taufan.

Kini Gempa dan Halilintar bisa membayangkan penjelasan Taufan dengan baik. Mereka berdua dalam hati bersyukur, semua teman olahraga ekstrim Taufan tahu pertolongan pertama bahkan mahir membentulkan sendi yang bergeser ke tempat semula.

"Kak Taufan harus ke dokter, takutnya kenapa-kenapa," saran Gempa, meski melihat bahu Taufan kelihatan normal, minus terlihat tegang dan tampak sakit untuk digerakkan, tapi ia takut ada sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi di sana. Hanya karena tidak ada darah bukan berarti tidak berbahaya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, udah biasa lagi. Paling nyeri sama agak bengkak aja," tolak Taufan.

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Sementara wajah Gempa masih dipenuhi ekspresi khawatir.

Ia memandang kakaknya yang sedang tertawa sambil menceritakan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya saat sendinya bergeser, Halilintar mendengarnya dengan wajah datar. Namun, menurut Gempa, hal itu tidak lucu.

Sang adik tahu bagaimana Taufan sering sekali terluka karena olahraga ekstrim yang ia lakukan. Semuanya penuh resiko, bahkan ada kemungkinan bisa meninggal bila melakukan kesalahan.

"Kak Taufan, sebaiknya berhenti aja main olahraga ekstrim begitu."

Taufan berhenti bercerita dan Halilintar menoleh pada Gempa.

"Kalau kakak sampai kenapa-kenapa gimana? Emangnya nggak capek luka terus kayak gini?" protes Gempa.

Taufan tertegun, kemudian segera menyugingkan senyum tipis. "Ya ampun Gempa, nggak usah khawatir gitu. Aku nggak apa-apa kok, cuma gini aja," kata Taufan berusaha menenangkan.

"Mana bisa aku nggak khawatir!" seru Gempa, membuat Taufan membungkam mulutnya.

Gempa yang terkenal jarang marah, kini mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Buat apa sih Kak Taufan ikut olahraga ekstrim kayak gitu? Nggak ada gunanya! Cuma bikin Kak Taufan luka aja!" tambah Gempa dengan nada berapi-api.

Mulut Taufan menganga, sementara Halilintar mengernyit mendengarkan perkataan Gempa.

"Apa katamu? Nggak berguna!?" seru Taufan balik, merasa tersinggung.

"Emang bener kan? Nggak ada gunanya! Kalau sampai Kak Taufan mati sia-sia gimana?" balas Gempa.

Halilintar memandang kedua adiknya yang kini sedang adu mulut dengan mulut melengkung ke bawah dan dahi mengernyit.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak bakal sebego itu! Kamu kenapa sih, Gempa? Bukannya dulu kamu udah janji mau support aku!?" tanya Taufan balik.

Gempa tertegun sebentar. Memang, ia pun masih ingat. Bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka ketika Taufan minta dibelikan skateboard. Ibunya yang bekerja di bidang kesehatan pun marah. Namun, Taufan bersikukuh hingga orang tuanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gempa dan Halilintar memutuskan untuk mendukung Taufan, memberikannya support yang ia butuhkan.

"Iya! Tapi aku capek khawatir terus sama Kak Taufan!" omel Gempa balik.

"Siapa yang minta kamu khawatir?" balas Taufan.

Gempa menggeretakkan giginya. Bila kakaknya itu tidak sedang terluka, mungkin ia sudah meninju wajahnya.

Karena tak bisa membalas perkataan Taufan, sang adik paling muda membuang muka dan berlari ke lantai atas.

"Ya udah kalau gitu aku nggak mau peduli sama Kak Taufan lagi!" serunya sambil berlalu cepat.

Taufan terdiam mendengarnya dan Halilintar hanya mendengus. Sang adik memandang ke lantai dengan perasaan kalut.

"Dasar bego," komentar Halilintar, akhirnya bicara. Taufan memandang kakaknya itu dengan wajah masam, kesal karena kakaknya bahkan tidak melerai dirinya dan Gempa.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Taufan, marah namun juga bingung dengan sikap Gempa.

"Makanya kubilang, kamu bego," ulang Halilintar sama sekali tidak membantu.

IoI

Manusia adalah makhluk yang mudah sekali meninggal. Mulai dari penyakit berat macam kanker, hingga hal sepele seperti terpeleset di tangga bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang.

Karena itu, sejujurnya sejak dulu Gempa tidak pernah bisa menyukai hobi Taufan yang seakan menantang maut.

Kalau melihat video olahraga ekstrim, biasanya ada peringatan 'jangan melakukan ini di rumah' atau 'hanya boleh dilakukan oleh profesional'. Masalahnya, bagaimana seseorang menjadi profesional dalam olahraga ekstrim? Karena pastinya, selain bakat, tetap butuh latihan.

Dan proses latihan itu pun mematikan.

Bahu kanan Taufan, dimana ligamennya sudah putus, pernah diperingatkan dokter. Sendinya akan lebih mudah bergeser karena tidak ada penahannya sudah berkurang satu. Kemudian dokter tersebut menambahkan, bisa dibuatkan ligamen melalui operasi. Seperti atlit-atlit olahraga yang mengalami cedera serius.

Tentu Taufan menolak, karena lengannya dan bahunya masih bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Dokter tersebut mengingatkan, dengan kondisi tubuh Taufan, tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam militer negara. Sang kembaran kedua hanya tertawa dan menjawab kalau ia tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi polisi ataupun tentara.

Mendengar semua penjelesan itu dulu, membuat Gempa merasa sedih. Karena meski terlihat normal, tapi tubuh Taufan sudah tidak sempurna lagi. Alias cacat. Meski cacat tubuhnya tidak signifikan dan masih berfungsi dengan normal.

Tapi, seakan tidak kenal jera, Taufan tidak pernah berhenti belajar olahraga ekstrim. Pertama dari skateboard, lalu sepeda, lalu _parkour_ dan sekarang, _bike parkour_.

Kapan kakaknya itu akan berhenti? Kenapa semakin lama justru melakukan hal yang semakin berbahaya?

Kenapa Taufan tidak mengerti kalau ia membuat Gempa sangat khawatir?

Sang adik memikirkan semua itu, sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Masih diliputi dengan perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan.

Karena, Gempa tidak mau kehilangan Taufan. Tidak akan pernah mau.

IoI

Taufan mendengus, tidak mengerti kenapa Gempa harus memilih untuk bertengkar dengannya ketika ia sedang terluka seperti ini. Kemudian ia baru ingat, sumber kemarahan Gempa justru karena ia terluka.

Taufan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, sedikit mengaduh saat merasakan bahunya bergerak sedikit.

Ia merasa kecewa, Gempa tiba-tiba menentangnya seperti ini. Tidak semua orang senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Taufan paham akan hal itu. Ibu dan ayahnya masih belum setuju dengan hobinya itu, namun karena Taufan sangat keras kepala, mereka masih membiarkannya.

Karena itu, ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari saudara-saudaranya. Sebagai sebuah pengingat kalau yang ia lakukan ini sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang salah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Gempa...

Sang kembaran tengah tidak paham. Ia sudah sering terluka dan jujur saja, sendi bergeser ini bukan sesuatu yang parah. Ia pernah mengalami gegar otak ringan, itu lebih parah. Yah, ketika sendinya bergeser untuk pertama kalinya dan ligamennya putus memang termasuk parah sih. Tapi, sekarang sudah biasa.

Lagipula, kan dirinya yang terluka, kenapa Gempa yang marah?

Jadi, kenapa Gempa marah sampai seperti itu, Taufan tidak mengerti.

IoI

Halilintar memandang Gempa, yang kelihatan jelas moodnya sama sekali tidak bagus. Sejak pagi, belum ada senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Jarang rasanya Halilintar melihat Gempa marah seperti ini, terutama ke saudaranya sendiri.

"Meski marah, kamu masih masak buat Taufan."

Gempa tidak merespon, kakinya hanya berjalan beraturan, mengarungi jalan menuju sekolah. Kali ini, Halilintar memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama adiknya itu.

Meski marah dan bilang tidak mau peduli lagi pada Taufan, kenyataannya Gempa masih sayang hingga tetap memasakkan untuk kakak keduanya, karena jelas Taufan tidak bisa memasak sendiri. Bahkan ia dilarang masuk sekolah oleh Halilintar karena kondisinya seperti itu.

"Kak Halilintar..."

Halilintar mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lirih.

"Kakak nggak khawatir sama Kak Taufan?"

Halilintar terdiam mendengarnya. Wajah Gempa bukanlah wajah orang yang sedang marah, tapi wajah khawatir dan sedih. Matanya terlihat pilu dan bingung.

"Khawatir juga nggak bakal bisa merubah apapun kan?" tanya Halilintar. Gempa memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Khawatir juga Taufan nggak bakal berhenti," jelas Halilintar.

Wajah Gempa menjadi semakin masam.

"Buat apa sih Kak Taufan ikut olahraga ekstrim kayak gitu?" tanya Gempa.

Halilintar tahu itu sebuah pertanyaan kosong yang tidak perlu dijawab, maka ia hanya diam saja.

IoI

"Gempa kenapa?"

Halilintar mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat Yaya bertanya padanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lagi ngambek," jawab Halilintar singkat.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, sementara Halilintar dengan cuek memandang ke luar jendela. Ia bisa membayangkan, bagaimana wajah masam Gempa membuat orang di sekelilingnya kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Taufan, Gempa tidak akan menyembunyikan moodnya yang sedang jelek atau saat ia marah.

Jadi, bisa dibilang, semua orang bisa merasakan mood yang Gempa rasakan.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Bawel," tegur Halilintar, tidak suka ada orang ikut campur masalah keluarganya. Yaya cemberut padanya namun pemuda bertopi itu tetap bungkam.

"Terus Taufan kenapa nggak masuk?" tanya Yaya lagi, belum jera.

Halilintar mendengus keras. Ia curiga kalau gadis teman sekelasnya ini salah satu stalker Boboiboy bersaudara. Tapi, mungkin itu agak berlebihan, karena si kembar memang terkenal di sekolah jadi apapun yang terjadi, pasti akan langsung jadi gosip terhangat dan diketahui semua orang.

"Jatuh," jawab Halilintar akhirnya. Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Sepertinya jawaban pendek Halilintar sudah cukup membuat Yaya puas, sehingga ia berhenti bertanya dan kembali ke bangkunya. Sementara si kembar yang tertua masih memandang ke luar jendela. Membayangkan, bagaimana keadaan Gempa dan Taufan selanjutnya.

Selama mereka berdua tidak mulai ikut menyeretnya dalam permasalahan konyol mereka, Halilintar tidak terlalu peduli.

Karena keduanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal-hal yang sudah jelas ada di depan mata mereka.

IoI

Taufan menonton acara televisi di depan matanya dengan berbinar-binar. Acara televisi "X games" memang acara televisi yang paling ia sukai. Menampilkan berbagai macam olahraga ekstrim kesukaannya dan membuatnya update dengan olahraga ekstrim tipe baru.

Tapi kemudian, ia teringat bagaimana Gempa menentangnya bermain olahraga ekstrim, membuatnya muram.

Saat seseorang meraba bahunya yang sakit, Taufan spontan melonjak di sofa dan berbalik, melihat Halilintar ada di belakang sofa.

"Kak Hali kapan pulang? Kok cepet banget, bikin kaget aja!" kata Taufan, dalam hati bersyukur ia merespon cepat waktu sebelum kakaknya yang terkenal sadis itu menekan bahunya yang sakit untuk mengecek sudah sembuh atau belum.

"Iya, belajarnya cuma setengah hari karena guru ada rapat," jawab Halilintar, dari tangannya bergerak tampaknya masih ingin mengecek kondisi bahu kanan Taufan.

"Kak! Masih bengkak nih, nggak usah dipegang segala!" omel Taufan, buru-buru menghindar jauh dari Halilintar.

Halilintar mendengus dan Taufan berani bersumpah ia melihat kekecewaan tertera di mata tajam kakaknya sebelum menghilang sedetik kemudian.

Kemudian Halilintar menengok televisi yang masih menyala, menampilkan acara X games. Sang kakak mendengus.

"Istirahat aja sana, jangan nonton tv terus," omel Halilintar. Taufan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa dong, yang penting kan nggak gerak," balas sang adik.

"Bahumu masih sakit?" Halilintar memutar pembicaraan.

"Sedikit," jawab Taufan lirih.

"Minum obat penghilang rasa sakit sana," saran Halilintar lebih seperti perintah.

"Ambilin dong," Taufan nyengir, Halilintar hanya memutar matanya.

"Yang sakit kan bahumu, bukan kaki, ambil sendiri sana," dan Halilintar berbalik ke lantai dua.

Taufan mendengus. Tadi katanya suruh istirahat tapi malah disuruh ngambil obat sendiri, dasar aneh.

Ia menyenderkan badannya di sofa, menatap langit-langit. Ia jadi kangen sama Gempa, entah kenapa. Biasanya, kalau lagi sakit begini, Gempa akan memanjakannya. Dibuatkan makanan kesukaannya, dirawat dengan telaten dan kadang melindungi Taufan dari cercaan Halilintar juga.

Tapi, sang adik paling kecil itu malah sedang marah padanya.

Sayang sekali...

Tapi, Taufan tidak mau mengalah. Ia tidak bisa menyerah dalam olahraga ekstrim. Matanya bergulir menatap televisi, dimana acara yang ia sukai hampir selesai.

Olahraga ekstrim adalah jiwanya, _passion_nya, dan meski Gempa akan menentangnya mulai dari sekarang, Taufan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berhenti.

Sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan hubungannya dengan Gempa akan retak, sang kembaran kedua mendesah panjang.

Ia berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi, mungkin ia harus mulai mempersiapkan dirinya atas kemungkinan itu.

IoI

Gempa sebenarnya antara sadar dan tidak, ketika ia sedang _bad mood_, maka semua orang akan menjauhinya. Atau malah, semua orang menjaga perasaannya agar tidak bertambah buruk.

Tak ada yang marah saat Gempa dengan seenaknya pergi dari tengah rapat OSIS seusai pulang sekolah. Bahkan Fang pun tidak menegurnya.

Ia tidak mau memikirkan OSIS ketika kepalanya sedang penuh seperti ini. Tapi, sang kembaran termuda juga sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah.

Maka ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah sambil membiarkan otaknya terus berpikir.

Separuh hatinya tahu, rasanya tak mungkin Taufan menyerah soal olahraga ekstrim. Tapi, Gempa juga lelah terus-terusan khawatir akan keadaan Taufan.

Tapi, agar pertengkaran ini bisa selesai, salah satu atau keduanya harus mengalah.

Dan, Gempa tidak mau mengalah.

Meski dengan paksa, ia ingin menemukan cara agar kakak keduanya itu berhenti terluka.

Sang Ketua OSIS tertegun saat sadar dimana ia sekarang. Ia memandang jalan tanjakan dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah mendakinya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini dari rumah dan sekolah.

Sudah lama ia tidak ke sini, Gempa merasa sedikit nostalgia.

Ia berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang bersebrangan dengan arah rumah dan SMP Pulau Rintis. Padahal, dulunya tempat ini adalah tempat bermain kesukaan dirnya dan semua saudaranya. Bahkan Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat pohon tempat dia jatuh dan kepalanya jadi sobek, masih berdiri dengan kokoh.

Karena terlalu sibuk, Gempa jadi jarang sekali kemari.

Kakinya berjalan menuju tepi bukit yang dipagari, dimana ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah terbentang di bawahnya karena perbedaan tinggi lahan.

Angin berhembus dengan sejuk, membuat sang adik termuda kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

IoI

Halilintar mengecek handphonenya dan mengernyit saat melihat tak ada pesan. Aneh rasanya, hari sudah sore tapi Gempa belum juga pulang.

Ia tahu Gempa ada rapat OSIS, tapi karena sekolah cuma berlangsung setengah hari, tidak mungkin rasanya rapat OSIS berlangsung 4 jam lebih.

Sambil mendengus, Halilintar mengetik SMS cepat ke adiknya. Dan kemudian menanti.

Gempa punya sebuah kebiasaan memberitahukan apa yang akan ia lakukan seharian kepada setidaknya salah satu saudaranya. Apakah ia akan pulang cepat, atau telat, bahkan kadang memberitahu akan masak apa ia hari ini.

Dan kalau ada perubahan mendadak, Gempa akan mengirimkan SMS.

Perubahan mendadak hari ini adalah sekolah selesai lebih cepat. Namun, sampai saat ini Gempa tidak kunjung mengabari Halilintar. Sang kakak berpikir, karena Gempa sedang marah dengan Taufan, jadi seharusnya dirinya yang dihubungi oleh adik terkecilnya itu.

Halilintar melihat ia mendapat SMS dan cepat-cepat membukanya.

_Dari: Yaya_

_Rapat OSIS sudah selesai daritadi, lagian Gempa udah pulang duluan. Kenapa memangnya?_

Halilintar mendengus, merasa sedikit puas setidaknya SMSnya pada Yaya sudah dibalas jadi tahu kalau rapat OSIS memang sudah selesai, namun juga makin khawatir karena keberadaan Gempa belum jelas.

Belanja kah? Biasanya dia akan bilang dulu.

Sang kakak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon adiknya namun terkejut karena ternyata nomor adiknya tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa handphone Gempa mati?

"Gempa belum pulang?"

Halilintar mendengus, matanya masih terpaku ke handphonenya. Ia tahu, air mukanya yang biasanya tenang dan dingin pasti sudah berubah sehingga menarik perhatian Taufan.

"Belum."

Taufan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun matanya berpaling ke pintu depan.

"Emangnya dia nggak bilang apa-apa ke Kak Hali?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar mendengus. Ia tahu kalau Taufan juga mulai khawatir. Sebenarnya tidak masalah Gempa pulang telat, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ini diluar kebiasaannya.

"Nggak," jawab Halilintar, melemparkan handphonenya ke sofa dan menatap jam dinding.

"Udah coba telepon?" tanya Taufan.

"Hapenya mati."

"Hubungi temennya?"

"Kata Yaya, Gempa udah pulang dari tadi."

Taufan tertegun dan Halilintar mendengus.

Aneh rasanya, Gempa yang sopan, baik dan pengertian, paling tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir, sekarang membuat kedua kakaknya merasa khawatir seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau mereka berdua kembali teringat, seperti apa Gempa waktu masih kecil.

Saat Ketua OSIS itu masih bocah, ia cukup cengeng dan hobinya melamun. Jadi, tidak jarang Gempa tersasar. Meleng sedikit, tiba-tiba anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jadi, saat pergi, baik orang tua mereka maupun Halilintar dan Taufan punya kebiasaan untuk memegang tangan Gempa. Supaya kembaran mereka itu tidak tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat ditemukan, biasanya kadang Gempa tidak sadar ia sudah terpisah dengan yang lain, kalau sadar ia akan menangis.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, waktu mereka masih awal masuk SD. Semakin bertambah usia, Gempa menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari kedua kakaknya.

Kebiasaan melamun dan tersesatnya sudah menghilang hampir tanpa bekas.

Tapi...

Taufan dan Halilintar saling pandang, meski tidak mengatakan apapun tapi mereka tahu mereka berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Kamu di sini aja, biar aku yang cari Gempa," kata Halilintar.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, aku juga bantu cari," tukas Taufan. Masa bodoh soal bertengkar, ia tidak tenang kalau Gempa mendadak menghilang seperti ini.

Kedua kembaran itu pun keluar rumah dan berpencar, mencari sosok adik sementara matahari semakin condong ke barat.

IoI

"_Kak Taufan, di sini tinggi banget, aku takut."_

"_Nggak, apa-apa, jangan takut, makanya pegangan sama aku."_

_Gempa memandang jalan turunan bukit yang cukup curam dan panjang. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut, tapi juga penasaran dengan permainan kesukaan kakaknya. Kakak keduanya itu suka sekali menanjak bukit ini dengan sepeda, kemudian turun lagi sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. _

_Makanya, akhirnya sang adik memberanikan diri dan ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya. Taufan pun tak keberatan memboncengnya, jadi di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. _

"_Hati-hati, jangan sampe jatuh," tegur Halilintar, memandang kedua adiknya. _

"_Iya, Kak Hali," jawab Taufan sambil memutar matanya. _

"_Siap ya Gempa," katanya lagi. Ia melepaskan rem tangannya dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas pijakan sepeda. _

_Gempa berusaha tidak menjerit saat ia dan kakaknya meluncur menuruni bukit dengan kecepatan mengerikan. _

"_Hahahaha!" Taufan tertawa sepanjang jalan. Sementara Gempa berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena ketakutan. _

_Ia bisa membayangkan ia akan jatuh bersama kakaknya bila gagal mengerem sampai di bawah. _

"_Gimana? Asik kan? Rasanya kayak terbang!" seru Taufan sulit di dengar oleh Gempa karena deru angin. _

_Gempa menguatkan pegangannya pada kakaknya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti memeluknya. Sebenarnya ia mengerti, bagaimana angin menerpa rasanya dan tubuhnya seperti tidak memiliki berat. Suara tawa Taufan membuatnya sedikit lebih berani, tapi masih takut untuk menikmati sepenuhnya. _

_Taufan mulai mengerem dan akhirnya berhenti tepat waktu setelah menuruni bukit. Gempa sedikit gemetaran dan kakaknya itu masih tertawa. _

"_Hahaha! Aku paling suka yang kayak gini!" serunya kelihatan puas. _

_Gempa segera turun dari sepeda, merasa aman berada di atas tanah dengan kedua kakinya. _

"_Untung nggak jatuh tadi," kata Gempa merasa bersyukur. Taufan tersenyum padanya. _

"_Kalau kamu pegangan sama aku, nggak bakal kubiarin kita jatuh," katanya. _

_Gempa hanya tertegun mendengarnya. Melihat kakak keduanya yang biasanya serampangan dan seenaknya, tapi bisa terlihat serius dan keren pada saat-saat tertentu. _

_Ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia merasa kakaknya paling kelihatan bahagia saat melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Dan kalau kakaknya senang, maka Gempa juga ikut senang. _

"_Aku dukung Kak Taufan buat main skateboard," seru Gempa, membuat Taufan yang sedang memutar sepedanya ke arah sebaliknya berhenti. _

"_Eh, serius? Katanya kamu takut aku jatuh," komentar Taufan balik. _

_Gempa menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa, soalnya kalau Kak Taufan pasti baik-baik aja. Tapi, Kak Taufan janji, harus hati-hati ya."_

_Sang kembaran kedua tampak terdiam kemudian senyum mengembang. "Iya lah! Makasih ya Gempa! Aku jadi makin semangat nih buat main skateboard! Hehehe!"_

Gempa mendesah pelan, memandang jalan turunan bukit yang masih ada sampai sekarang.

Ia sampai sekarang tidak bisa mengerti dunia Taufan, dunia yang dipenuhi adrenalin, tantangan dan juga resiko cedera dan kematian yang besar.

Tapi, ia juga tahu, dari semua hal yang dilakukan Taufan (menari breakdance, bermain gitar, bermain game) ia paling kelihatan bahagia kalau sedang melakukan olahraga ekstrim.

Memang olahraga ekstrim bukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi...

"GEMPA!"

Gempa terkejut, menoleh dan melihat Taufan, yang lengannya masih dibalut dan ditopang _arm sling_. Ia melihat kakaknya penuh keringat dan wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Kamu ngapain sih di sini!? Bukannya pulang ke rumah! Nggak bisa ditelepon lagi! Aku sama Kak Hali jadi panik, tau nggak!?" omel Taufan kelihatan sangat kesal.

Gempa terperanjat dan baru sadar kalau matahari sudah tenggelam. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap dan udara mulai dingin.

"Maaf... aku nggak sadar...," gumam Gempa merasa bersalah. Ia merogoh handphone di sakunya dan sadar kalau handphonenya sudah mati.

Taufan mengelap peluh di dagunya dan meringis saat bahu kanannya lagi-lagi bergerak.

"Aduh!"

Gempa makin bersalah melihatnya. "Kak Taufan nggak apa-apa? Sakit lagi bahunya?" tanyanya.

"Gara-gara lari-lari nyariin kamu nih," keluh Taufan. Mana bisa lari kalau bahunya tidak bergerak, kalau begini pasti bengkaknya akan makin parah.

Sang kembaran termuda menunduk ke tanah.

"Maaf..."

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Maaf ya Kak Taufan, kemarin aku berlebihan ngomongnya. Aku juga nggak bermaksud bikin bahu Kak Taufan jadi tambah parah," gumamnya.

Sang kembaran kedua terdiam sesaat. Meskipun Gempa sudah menjadi adik yang sangat bisa dibanggakan, tapi ternyata memang... Gempa itu adiknya.

"Aku juga yang salah, aku baru tahu rasanya, khawatir itu kayak gini. Soalnya, kamu sama Kak Hali jarang bikin khawatir sih," balas Taufan.

Gempa mengangguk dan Taufan tersenyum puas.

"BLETAK!"

Keduanya terkejut saat mendadak ada kedua kepalan yang menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"KALIAAAN!"

Gempa dan Taufan terperanjat melihat Halilintar ada di depan mereka.

"Kamu kemana aja sih!?" seru Halilintar pada Gempa. "Kamu juga! Udah ketemu Gempa bukannya cepet-cepet kasih tahu aku!" sekarang pada Taufan.

"Aduh Kak Hali tega banget sih, aku lagi sakit gini masih dijitak, aku juga baru aja ketemu kok," keluh Taufan mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf Kak Hali, aku melamun sampe lupa waktu," gumam Gempa lirih.

Halilintar mendengus, kelihatan masih kesal sekaligus lega.

"Ya udah ayo pulang, udah malem nih," serunya, berbalik pergi.

Taufan dan Gempa pun mengikuti langkah kakak mereka sambil tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Halilintar, kenapa kakak nggak khawatir sama Kak Taufan kalau main olahraga ekstrim gitu?" tanya Gempa, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Halilintar menoleh padanya kemudian melirik pada Taufan kemudian pada Gempa lagi.

"Kalau orang lain bikin dia luka, aku bisa bales. Kalau dia luka karena kebodohannya sendiri, mau gimana lagi? Gitu aja sih."

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun, dan jawaban gamblang itu membuat Gempa dan Taufan tercengang.

"Kok Kak Hali gitu sih!?" seru Taufan merasa terluka.

Gempa memandang kedua kakaknya yang lagi-lagi tengah berseteru, ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia sadar, mungkin Halilintar sebenarnya pun khawatir dengan Taufan. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatir itu, rasa percayanya jauh lebih besar. Menunjukkan, seberapa percayanya Halilintar pada kemampuan Taufan, yang semoga saja, tidak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus belajar dari Kak Halilintar nih...," gumam Gempa.

"Ha?" tanya Halilintar. Gempa hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Hali kok nggak ngelerai kita berdua sih? Payah deh," gerutu Taufan.

"Ngapain? Kalau kalian sebego itu sampe nggak bisa baikan sendiri, berarti kalian berdua bukan adikku," tandas Halilintar.

Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang. Meski tidak dikatakan, tapi mereka berdua sepakat.

Halilintar kejam sekali...

Dalam hati, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak bertengkar seperti ini lagi. Karena, Halilintar sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan untuk menjadi pelerai di antara mereka.

Memang, semua orang memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda-beda dan kadang sulit dimengerti orang lain. Manusia adalah makhluk yang senang melakukan hal-hal tidak berarti. Tapi, berarti atau tidaknya sesuatu itu subjektif, tergantung opini masing-masing. Perbedaan itulah yang harus dihargai. Selama manusia sadar setiap konsekuensi dari semua hal yang ia lakukan, sebenarnya tidak peduli itu salah atau benar, itulah yang namanya sebuah 'tekad bulat'.

Sayangnya, Halilintar mendengus, entah kedua adiknya paham akan hal seperti atau belum. Halilintar tidak tahu.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Mungkin nggak sebagus chapter sebelumnya, pertengkarannya nggak heboh dan berdarah-darah (?). Tapi, ini adalah sesuatu yang sering terjadi, iya kan? Keluargaku nggak mendukung (atau sebenarnya nggak tahu) ku menulis. Menulis dan menggambar hanya bisa dijadikan hobi, jadi yah oke lah. Selama aku masih dibiarin nulis dan dibiarin ngehamburin uang buat beli peralatan gambar, nggak apa-apa.**

**Aku seneng ngeliat review, banyak yang curhat soal berantem antar saudara. Yah, kan emang lumrah banget. Makanya, kuangkat jadi tema fanfic ini. **

**Sori kalau Halilintar nggak terlalu berperan di sini. Tapi, dia karakternya emang kayak gitu. Hahaha... **

**Dan well... makasih buat banyak sarannya dari review. Tapi seperti biasa, aku punya rencana cerita fanfic ini mau kayak gimana aja. Aku juga memutuskan untuk nggak bikin bonus chapter, ngapain? Kalian semua udah cukup kenal dengan ketiga kembaran Boboiboy sekarang kan? Hahaha...**

**Dan akhirnya, tinggal satu chapter lagi dan fanfic ini kelar! XD**

**See you next time ^^**

**Please review, don't forget about it!**


End file.
